I'm Tired
by XiaoTif
Summary: Peran Appa dan Umma membuat Suho dan D.O kewalahan.. Annyeong? SuDo lagi (Disclaimer : Cerita yang dibuat adalah murni fiksi, kejadian yang terjadi di dalam cerita tidak berpengaruh apapun kepada dunia nyata, hanya meminjam para tokoh)
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

Chapter 1

Kyungsoo POV

"Hyung, bangunlah… bangunkan anak-anak lain nya, aku mau memasak!" bisikku sambil membangunkan suho hyung dikamarnya bersama maknae manja itu.

"Euhmm? Kau sudah bangun?"Tanya suho hyung yang terbangun.

"Ssstt jangan berisik hyung, nanti anak manja itu bangun"sahutku yang membungkam mulut suho hyung dan mengajak nya keluar.

"Ini baru jam 5 pagi kyungsoo..!"oceh suho hyung yang masih mengantuk.

"Iya kau harus bangun jam 5 mulai sekarang dan seterusnya…"jawabku.

"Ngapain sih.. ngantuk tau…"sahutnya lagi. Eh hyung? Kau mau aku semprot? Okeh!

"Ngapain? Tuh liat didapur.. aku lagi masak nasi hyung, aku menugaskanmu untuk mematikan nya 20 menit lagi.."jawabku.

"Kenapa harus aku?"tanyanya lagi, huhhh kali ini telingaku seperti berasap.

"Kita ini bertugas sebagai Umma dan Appa di EXO-K ini hyung.. kau lupa perjanjian yang kau setujuin? Kau tahu? Aku sedang mencuci pakaian, aku takut lupa mematikan nasi.."omelku.

"Ehh? Iya ya? Hahaha dan mengapa kau setuju kyungsoo? Oh yasudah baiklah, tapi buatkan aku kopi susu yg hangat ya.."pinta nya. Meskipun ia minta seperti itu, aku tak masalah. Karena hyungku ini selalu menuruti perkataan ku, ya walaupun harus perang mulut dulu.

"Haah? Itu kan ditunjuk, ya aku terima aja asalkan mereka patuh, tapi nyatanya mereka.. err menyebalkan.. pada manja semua, rusuh banget dorm ini! Aku merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengurus anak-anak yang manja! Kopi susu? Nanti kau ketiduran hyung?"jelasku.

"Yayayaya.. Nggak lah, aku kan bisa nonton TV? Ayo buatlah.."sahutnya ku lihat ia meniru omelan ku.

"Ne.."jawabku dan langsung menuju dapur.

#3 menit kemudian

"Nih hyung udah jadi, aku letakkan dimeja ya.. oh ya jangan lupa matikan nasi dan bangunkan mereka! Cuci muka dulu hyung!"teriakku langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Ya.."jawabnya singkat. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mencuci pakaian.

Suho POV

"Ya…"jawabku mendengar omelan kyungsoo yang panjang kyungsoo, ada-ada saja kau ini. Ya walau bagaimana pun aku senang dengan posisi appa di dorm ini. Ok 15 menit lagi. aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar dan mencuci muka ku.

#5 menit kemudian

Selesai.. Oh ya ada kartun apa ya hari ini? Hah spongebob! Huaa senang banget kalau tiap hari seperti ini.. kopi susu sudah ada dimeja, dan disuguhkan dengan acara kesayangan.. berasa banget jadi appa yang dilayani istrinya hahaha..

#9 menit kemudian

Asdfghjkl! Hampir lupa! Nasi! Huaa kalau gosong aku bakal dapat semprotan kata-kata yang membuat kepalaku pusing dari kyungsoo. Untung tepat waktu! Baiklah aku kedapur..

Done ^^ Suho! Saatnya menikmati kopi susu…

Author POV

#10 menit setelah nasi dimatikan.

"Suho hyung!"teriak kyungsoo dikamar mandi. Suho yang mendengar dari ruang tamu langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandii dorm.

"Waeyo Kyungsoo-ah?"Tanya suho panic.

"Ituu…!"kyungsoo menunjukkan benda hidup yang menggelikan bagi sebagian orang termasuk dirinya.

"Ini?"Suho mengambil benda hidup yang berwarna merah kecoklatan itu.

"Huaa! Buang hyung! Buang!"teriak kyungsoo histeris karena geli melihat benda hidup itu.

"Kyungsoo? Ini hanya kecoa.. masa' kau takut?"Tanya suho sambil membuang kecoa itu keluar jendela dorm yang ada didekat dapur.

"Geli hyung… Ehh! Cuci tanganmu!"perintah kyungsoo.

"Iya.. minggir sebentar.."suho masuk kekamar mandi itu.

"Pakai sabun hyung!"omel kyungsoo yang melihat hyungnya yang hanya mencelupkan tangan nya kedalam ember yang sudah disediakan.

"iyaa.. bawel ih.."sahut suho. Ia alu mengambil sabun dan menggosokkan ke tangan nya.

"Nah gitu baru benar.. udah sana..!"kyungsoo mengusir suho dari kamar mandi itu.

"Mau ku bantu?"tawar suho.

"Tidak.. terima kasih, ini sudah selesai.."jawab kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau mau menjemur nya?"Tanya suho.

"Nanti hyung, aku mau masak dulu.. hei kau bangunkan lah mereka! Suruh cuci muka terlebih dahulu.." omel kyungsoo.

"iya.. iya…"jawab suho dan bergegas menggedor kamar member nya.

Suho naik ke atas dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan nya yakni memasak. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat nasi yang sudah diimatikan secara tepat waktu. 'tak salah orang' batinnya. Kyungsoo mulai memotong bawang, cabai, dan tomat untuk dijadikan tambahan bumbu nasi goreng yang ia ingin masak. Sedangkan suho.. ia memulai dengan kamar sehun terlebih dahulu, karena anak ini jika tidak dibangunkan, akan tidur hingga jam 8 pagi.

"Sehun,sehun-ah bangun!"suho menggoyang-goyangkan badan sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Euhhmmm"sehun bangun dan malah tidur lagi.

"Sehun-ah bang…"suho membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat..

Chapter 1 Finished..

Don't forget to review guys ^^

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

…

"Sehun,sehun-ah bangun!"suho menggoyang-goyangkan badan sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Euhhmmm"sehun bangun dan malah tidur lagi.

"Sehun-ah bang…"suho membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat..

Chapter 2

Still Author POV

"Itu apa yang benjol-benjol? Jangan-jangan…"suho penasaran dan membuka paksa selimut yang dikenakan sehun.

"Haaah hyung apaan sih!"sehun cemberut.

"Meoow.."

"Ahh ternyata kucingmu, ku kira…"suho yang mendapatkan jawaban merasa lega.

"Apa? Hyung ini, kasihan tau.. lihat! Dia lompat kesana kan… sini push push…"sehun memanggil kucingnya yang melompat dari tempat tidur sehun ke lantai.

"Hahaha salah sendiri, yasudah kalau sudah cepat cuci muka, dan turun ke bawah kita sarapan.."perintah suho yang hanya dibalas 'Ne' dari sehun. Suho bergegas ke kamar kyungsoo untuk membangunkan Kai.

"D.O & KAI, hah seharusnya aku yang sekamar dengan kyungsoo.. tapi tak apalah.."celoteh suho dan ia mulai memasuki kamar itu.

"Kai..? ya ampun nih anak headset masih saja ditelinga nya, nanti kalau telinga nya sakit baru tau rasa!"omel suho sambil menggoyangkan badan kai.

"Ne hyung, aku sudah bangun.."jawab kai.

"Oh, yasudah baguslah.. cuci muka mu.. dan turunlah ke bawah, sebentar lagi kita sarapan.."pesan suho yang dibalas senyuman oleh kai. Suho mengakui bahwa kai termasuk member yang menuruti kata-kata nya setelah kyungsoo.

Kemudian suho bergegas pergi ke kamar BaekYeol.. duo member inilah yang membuat dorm seperti kapal pecah, tentunya dibantu oleh Oh Sehun. Suho mulai masuk.. dan betapa terkejutnya suho melihat pemandangan yang sukses membuatnya 'Wow'

"Baek…? Yeol? Bangunlah kalian berdua ini.."suho menggoyangkan badan mereka berdua.

"Suho hyung… Hah? HYUNGG?"jawab chanyeol kaget dan diikuti oleh baekhyun.

"Kalian ini, bukankah sudah disediakan ranjang masing-masing satu? Mengapa kalian malah tidur berdua..?"Tanya suho yang membuat BaekYeol cemas.

"Itu semalam.. semalam.."chanyeol berpikir keras mencari jawaban.

"Semalam hujan hyung, aku takut kalau ada petir dan oleh karena itu aku pindah ke ranjang chanyeol.."jawab baekhyun dan disertai anggukan oleh chanyeol.

"Ohh, iya semalam memang hujan.. yasudah.. cucilah muka kalian dan turunlah, sebentar lagi kita mau sarapan.."pesan suho kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ne.."jawab mereka. Suho turun dan melanjutkan acara nonton tv bareng kopi susu.

#20 menit kemudian..

"Huaa akhirnya selesai.. Nasi goreng memang simple tapi bergizi bro.. hahaha.. Baiklah aku akan mengantar ini ke ruang tamu.."racau kyungsoo didapur dan berjalan ke ruang tamu dimana baru ada suho disana.

"Wahh? Selesai ya? Sepertinya lezat.. aku cicipi ya.."suho mengambil sendok yang sudah ada di ruang tamu dan bermaksud mengambil sedikit nasi goreng yang dibuat kyungsoo.

"Eiitts nanti dulu! Mana yang lain? Bukannya aku menyuruh hyung membangunkan mereka?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Mereka sebentar lagi kesini, aku suruh mereka mencuci muka terlebih dahulu"jawab suho.

"Yasudah, nanti dulu, kita tunggu mereka.."sahut kyungsoo menahan sendok yang diambil suho.

"Baiklah.."suho pasrah lebih baik pasrah daripada mendengar ocehan dari kyungsoo pikirnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi suho merasa tidak enak. Ia lalu mengambil sendok yang dipegang suho. Lalu mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dan ingin menyuapkan nya ke mulut suho.

"Nih hyung, buka mulutmu.."pinta kyungsoo. Suho lalu membuka mulutnya dan menerima sesendok nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

"Mmmh enak.. hehe makasih ya Umma.."puji suho.

"Eeshh kau ini hyung, panggil aku kyungsoo, Umma adalah gelar yang diberikan exo ke saya.."jawab kyungsoo.

"Ya.. baiklah bawel.. baiklah biarkan aku yang berteriak memanggil mereka.."lanjut suho dan berteriak..

"Hey.. kalian yang diatas, jika kalian tidak turun aku akan mengunci pintu dorm ini dan mengurung kalian dikamar!"ancam suho. Dan membuat penghuni yang diatas turun ke bawah.

"Uuuh hyung ini!"omel sehun.

"hahaha"kai tertawa.

"Nganggu aja deh hyung.."oceh baekhyun yang dianggukan chanyeol.

Setelah mereka turun, mereka mulai menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh kyungsoo. Sambil makan mereka juga menonton.

"Ya ampun hyung kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja menoton film kartun ini.."sahut kai.

"Iya kau seperti anak kecil.."chanyeol melirik kea rah sehun.

"Heii aku mendengarnya.."sahut sehun.

"Hyung, acara lain ada gak sih.. gak bosen ya nonton kartun ini tiap hari?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Habisnya lucu.."jawab suho.

"Sini aku yang pegang remote!" Baekhyun memindahkan channel yang suho tonton Dan betapa terkejutnya baekhyun melihat berita yang ditampilkan oleh media itu.. bukan kartun yang ia tonton melainkan berita dari…

Chapter 2 END

Review ya ^^ thanks…


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

"Sini aku yang pegang remote!" Baekhyun memindahkan channel yang suho tonton Dan betapa terkejutnya baekhyun melihat berita yang ditampilkan oleh media itu.. bukan kartun yang ia tonton melainkan berita dari…

Chapter 3

Author POV

Berita dari SNSD yang dibawakan oleh presenter tv swasta itu. Semua orang yang ada disana sudah bosan terkecuali baekhyun. Ia sangat suka girlband yang 1 managemen sama mereka.

"Huaa Girls Generation! Gee! Gee! Gee…!"teriak baekhyun. Yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka saja sambil makan.

25 menit kemudian sarapan selesai. Mereka pergi dan meninggalkan piring bekas mereka makan. Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa memaklumi. Kyungsoo membawa piring itu dan membersihkan nya di dapur.

"Kyungsoo? Bisa aku bantu?"ucap seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal suaranya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho.

"Aniyo hyung.. aku bisa sendiri.. oh yak au suruh mereka mandi ne?"jawab kyungsoo sambil mencuci piring.

"Oh Ne tentu saja! Tapi apakah kau tidak lelah mencuci piring sebanyak itu?"Tanya suho lagi. ya yang dilihat suho memang banyak. Bukan hanya piring saja, melainkan gelas-gelas dan panic-panci juga ada.

"Tidak hyung.. bukankah aku umma disini.. jadi wajar saja kalau kalian menyuruhku untuk seperti ini, sudahlah ayo suruh mereka mandi ^^"jawab kyungsoo.

"Ne.. Makasih ya masakan nya.. ^^"sahut suho kemudian pergi untuk menyuruh member nya mandi. Karena ini sudah hampir jam 8.

"Hyung!"teriak kyungsoo.

"Waeyo? Kau lelah? Sini aku yang lanjutkan.."jawab suho dan menghampiri kyungsoo lagi.

"Bukan itu, tapi itu…."kyungsoo menunjukkan ke sebuah benda hidup yang membuat suho terkekeh.

"Hahaha kau ini, ini saja takut."suho menertawakan dongsaeng yang lucu ini. 'Hanya kecoa saja ia takut' piker suho.

"Hyung, cepat buang atau aku siram pakai air cucian?"kesal kyungsoo yang menyudut ke dinding karena kecoa itu berada pada ember piring nya.

"Ya ya ya.. nih?"suho mengambil kecoa itu dan menunjukkan nya pada kyungsoo.

"iiihhh cepat buang keluar…!"omel kyungsoo .

"Baiklah? Ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi eoh?"Tanya suho yang sambil berjalan keluar.

"Tidak ada… untuk sejauh ini, hehehe"Jawab kyungsoo.

"Yasudah kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja.. aku ada dikamar.."tawar suho yang dibalas anggukan dari kyungsoo dan mulai menuju ke kamarnya.

Suho POV

"Hmm kyungsoo, aku yakin kau begitu lelah dengan julukan ini. Aku sangat yakin, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu"Batinku. Ku rebahkan tubuh ini diranjang, Ya.. mungkin hanya bisa menampung 1 orang karena ranjang ini small size.

"Tapi mengapa aku suka omelan nya? Mengapa aku suka apa yang ia beri? Mengapa aku selalu mengerjakan apa yang ia perintahkan?"Batinku.

"Ehh hyung! Kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri eoh?"Tanya sehun. What the.. aku baru sadar ia ada disebelah. Memang sih kalau kita udah jatuh cinta begini nih. Dunia serasa milik kita berdua tanpa menghiraukan orang lain. 'eh junmyun, emang kau jatuh cinta sama siapa hah?' huh what the! Nih batin juga bisa bertanya hahaha. Aku jawab apa ya, sehun kali ini kau membuat hyung berpikir keras.

"Hyung.."Tanya sehun. Eh aku sedang mencari jawaban mu dulu, tau!. Dapat!

"Kenapa? Ya aku terngat kejadian di acara show, dimana aku melakukan kesalahan gerakan yang membuat Kai bingung dengan posisinya. Hahaha"untung dapet..

"Oh.. Kau ini hyung! Ku kira kau sedang sakit, senyum-senyum sendiri.."dasar maknae!

"Ya gak lah.. kau kira hyungmu ini gila?"Hahaha maknae pabo! Mau aja dibohongin.

"Udah ah hyung! Aku mau mandi, Mandilah hyung kau ini, kau mau dibilang umma jorok eoh?"sahut sehun yang beranjak kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar.

"Bagaimana aku mau mandi,kamar mandi Cuma 1 dikamar ini?"jawabku.

"Dibawah kan ada hyung…?"sahut sehun dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada benar nya juga, aku harus wangi didepan kyungsoo.."Batinku. Haaah untung hari ini gak ada jadwal jadi kami Exo-k hanya menghabiskan waktu kami di dorm. Karena kemarin kami tampil semaksimal mungkin. Itu membuat kami lelah, tapi itulah kewajiban kami. Menampilkan yang terbaik untuk fans yang sudah menunggu kami.

Author POV

Setelah berdebat dengan Oh Sehun, Suho turun kebawah untuk mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya suho melihat orang yang ada di yang baru keluar dari kamar mand nampaknya. Suho melihat bahwa orang itu baru selesai , Bertelanjang dada.. sepertinya orang itu pun sama terkejutnya.

Wajah yang gugup menghiasi orang itu. Suho ingin menutup matanya tapi untuk apa? Mereka sama-sama namja eoh? Begitu juga dengan orang itu ia ingin menutup badan nya. tapi hal itu sama, untuk apa? Lagipula mereka namja. Mereka berdua gugup. Entah lah hal ini seakan mereka adalah berlawanan jenis. Padahal mereka sama-sama namja. Hanya dinding yang bercat berwarna biru,pintu,dan Tuhan yang sedang menyaksikan mereka.

"Hyuung? Mengapa kau ada disini..?"Tanya kyungsoo gugup.

"Tidak maafkan aku.. aku hanya mau mandi.."Jawab suho gugup juga.

"…."hening. mereka mungkin sedang mempersiapkan kata-kata apa yang baik untuk menunjukkan agar mereka tidak gugup.

Dan terlihat sebuah benda hidup berukuran kecil kembali berjalan menuju orang yang bertelanjang dada itu dan …

Chapter 3 selesai…

Don't forget to review guys..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

_Dan terlihat sebuah benda hidup berukuran kecil kembali berjalan menuju orang yang bertelanjang dada itu dan …_

Chapter 4

Still Author POV

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, itu lagi! HYUNNG!"Kyungsoo terkejut dan ia tidak sadar bahwa handuknya yang ia kenakan itu lepas dari pinggang nya.

"Kyung…"Suho membelalakan matanya, melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? ambil hyung!"Lagi lagi kyungsoo menyuruh suho untuk mengambil kecoa yang ada dilantai.

"Baiklah.. nah sudah ku buang.. tapi…."selesai membuang kecoa suho ingin memberitahu kyungsoo bahwa handuk nya lepas.

"Tapi apa? Yasudah mandilah…"sahut kyungsoo.

"Tapi lihat itu!"suho menunjukkan kelantai.

"Ap..!"kyungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat handuknya ada dilantai.

"Handukmu! Kau tidak sadar eoh? Kau sekarang hanya memakai celana dalam didepanku?"goda suho.

"Ahh hyungg!"kyungsoo kesal mengambil handuknya. Sementara suho masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyungg jadi kau…!"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Hahaha kau nya saja yang bodoh, masa' handuk lepas kau tidak menyadarinya..? untung kau pakai celana dalam, kalau tidak…"jawab suho dikamar mandi.

"Kalau tidak apa? Sudah hyung! Aku gak mau tau pokoknya awas saja kalau mereka semua pada tahu!"ancam kyungsoo.

"Ya…"jawab suho dikamar mandi yang tertawa melihat kyungsoo.

"Jinja?"kyungsoo meyakinkan suho.

"Ne, sudahlah aku mau mandi.."jawab suho.

"Dasar hyung pabo!"celetuk kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kamar mandi itu lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya diatas. Sementara suho tertawa habis habisan dikamar mandi.

#Latar beralih kekamar KAI & D.O

"Kai? Kau sudah mandi?"Tanya kyungsoo dengan memakai pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"Sudah dong hyung… oh ya hyung.. aku dan kai ingin berjalan keluar, hari ini? Boleh kan hyung?"Tanya kai yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi bersama sehun.

"Mengapa kau bertanya pada hyung? Tanya pada suho hyung.."saran kyungsoo.

"Yahh hyung ini, gimana sih? Hyung kan umma? Lagian sehun juga akan menanyakannya dengan suho hyung.."sahut kai.

"Eeesh apaan kau ini? Ya kalau hyung sih boleh-boleh saja asalkan kalian memakai baju tebal, karena cuaca hari ini dingin.."jawab kyungsoo

"Dari mana hyung tau?"Tanya kai lagi yang membuat kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Ya kau ini, hyung lihat dari jendela dapur.. ! angin yang berhembus dingin sekali ketika hyung membuka jendela…"Jelas kyungsoo sambil mengenakan celana dibelakan kai.

"Hmm okeh! Tapi boleh kan?"Tanya kai lagi.

"Boleh…."kyungsoo selesai dan kemudian membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Yeeeay! Umma baik!"seru kai dan turun kebawah mengenakan baju untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Dasar bocah.."celetuk kyungsoo. Dan menyemprotkan parfum yang biasa ia pakai ke baju nya, lalu merapikan kembali bajunya.

#Latar beralih ke kamar Sehun & Suho

"Hyung.. bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"Tanya sehun.

"Tanyakan saja, apa?"jawab suho yang selesai mandi yang hanya mengenakan handuk itu.

"Wow hyung seksi… hhahaha"sehun tertawa melihat hyung nya melepas handuknya dari pinggang nya untuk memakai celana.

"Kau ini! Kau mau bertanya apa eoh?"omel suho sambil mengenakan baju.

"Apa aku dan kai boleh pergi keluar?"Tanya sehun.

"Mau kemana?"jawab suho cepat.

"Mau jalan-jalan hyung? Aku bosen seharian suntuk latihan kemarin"sahut sehun.

"Ya.. silahkan tapi hati-hati.."jawab suho yang selesai mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Hmm hyung?"sehun noleh pada hyungnya lagi.

"Apa lagi?"suho memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak ingat?"jawab sehun dengan alis yang dimiringkan.

"Ingat apa sehun-ah?"Tanya suho penasaran.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"sahut sehun.

"Kenapa? Tadi dia baik-baik saja?"Jawab suho heran mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ish kau ini.. sebentar lagikan umma ulang tahun?"jawab sehun malas.

"Oh iya ya, aku hampir lupa.. Emang kenapa?"Tanya suho.

"Kami sudah buat rencana hari ini…"jawab sehun.

"Rencana apa?"suho penasaran sambil menggaruk rambut yang tidak gatal itu.

"Pokoknya izinkan aku,kai,dan baekyeol pergi hari ini, kami akan mendiskusikan ini ke sebuah café. Dan kau harus ikut hyung!"jelas sehun.

"Dan kyungsoo sendirian dirumah?"sahut suho.

"Ya begitulah.."jawab sehun.

"Alasan apa yang akan aku berikan sehun-ah?"Tanya suho.

"Itu terserah hyung, nanti kami akan mengirimkan pesan kepada hyung, kalau kami sudah selesai, dan hyung harus datang ke café itu hari ini.. okay?"jawab sehun dan beranjak berdiri.

"Tapi…"belum selesai suho berbicara sehun telah meninggalkan nya. Terlihat suho penasaran terhadap apa yang akan mereka rencanakan, dan ia harus bilang apa ke kyungsoo? Suho bergegas menyusul sehun ke ruang tamu dan ternyata….

Chapter 4 selesai

Yo! Ayo review ^^ TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

"_Tapi…"belum selesai suho berbicara sehun telah meninggalkan nya. Terlihat suho penasaran terhadap apa yang akan mereka rencanakan, dan ia harus bilang apa ke kyungsoo? Suho bergegas menyusul sehun ke ruang tamu dan ternyata…._

Chapter 5

Still Author POV

Dan ternyata diluar dugaan suho, kyungsoo sudah ada disana, bagaimana suho mau bertanya?

"Hyung, kau izinkan mereka semua pergi?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Iy..iyya?"jawab suho.

"Nah kan? Sekarang tinggal umma?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Iya nih umma.."sahut baekhyun. Mereka juga sudah ada disana bersama SeKai.

"Heh apaan sih, Umma? Ya terserah kalian.."jawab kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya umma jangan marah dong…"sahut chanyeol.

"Gak aku gak marah,sepertinya aku harus bisa menerima panggilan 'umma' itu sekarang.."jelas kyungsoo.

"Hehe mian umma.. kau sendiri kan yang setuju saat itu?"sahut kai.

"Iya.. iya sekarang pergilah.. hati-hati…"sahut kyungsoo yang ditinggal 4 orang anak nya.

"Ne… ^^"jawab si maknae dan kemudian pergi bersama hyungnya.

Tampak suho seperti orang kebingungan, disatu sisi ia ingin menemani kyungsoo untuk hari ini, disatu sisi ia ingin menepati janji ke sehun. 'Alasan apa yang tepat untuk meminta izin dari kyungsoo'pikir suho.

#Latar beralih ke Dorm

Yang ada hanya Suho dan Kyungsoo di dorm.

"Hyung?"kyungsoo memanggil hyungnya yang sedang menonton tv.

"Ne,Kyungsoo-ah?"jawab si hyung. Memang ia terlihat sedang menonton tv, namun apakah kalian tahu? Di benaknya selalu memikirkan 'bagaimana caranya untuk kabur/meminta izin dari kyungsoo?'. Karena sehun mengancamnya jika ia tidak datang.

"Kita bersihkan di sekitar dapur yuk?"ajak kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah bisa dikatakan melas.

"Bukannya sudah bersih soo-ah?"panggilan sayang 'adik' dari suho ke kyungsoo.

"Tapi.. akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kecoa hyung, aku merasa tidak nyaman…"jelas kyungsoo yang menduduki sofa panjang dengan hyungnya.

"Jadi kau mau aku berburu kecoa hari ini?"tatap suho tajam ke kyungsoo.

"Huuuh yasudah kalau tidak mau.. biarkan aku saja!"kyungsoo cemberut. Dan membuang muka pada hyung yang ada disebelahnya.

"Emang kau berani? Bukankah kau ketakutan kemarin?"ledek suho dengan senyum khasnya. Terlihat kyungsoo sedang menyerap yang dikatakan hyungnya tadi.

'Betul juga'benak kyungsoo. "Ayolah hyung… jangan mengejekku seperti itu.."rengek kyungsoo.

"Iya.. mana mungkin juga aku akan membiarkanmu ketakutan seperti itu, aku kan Appa, eoh?"jawab suho santai.

"Eeessh! Ayolah cepat.. Matikan Tv nya!"perintah kyungsoo yang langsung dituruti oleh hyungnya.

"Ish kau ini, sangar eoh?"sahut suho.

"Hehehe habisnya hyung seperti itu, ayo hyung.."jawab kyungsoo sabar. 'kalau kau bukan suho, sudah ku omelin disini juga' batin kyungsoo.

"Angkat hyung dong.."suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk ditarik oleh kyungsoo.

"Manja! Ayolah cepat.."kyungsoo merespon tangan suho dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka langsung menuju ruang dapur.

#Latar beralih ke ruang dapur

"Hyung, aku mau kita membersihkan disitu dulu"kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah rak piring.

"Okehh"jawab suho.

Mereka kemudian mengangkat rak piring, mereka hanya menggeserkan nya. setelah selesai kyungsoo langsung mengambil sapu dan berniat untuk menyapu bagian kotor tersebut. namun lagi-lagi…

"Hyung! Kecoa!"teriak kyungsoo.

"BRAKKKK!"kyungsoo menghantam kecoa itu dengan sapu yang ia pegang.

"Kyungsoo-ah jangan dipukul, coba kau ambilkan pembasmi serangga di lemari itu.."jelas suho dengan sabar.

"Nih hyung.. kau saja"kyungsoo kesal. Suho lalu mennyemprotkan pembasmi itu ke kecoa yang dipukul kyungsoo tadi.

"Nah.. seperti ini, kita racuni kecoa dengan menyemprotkan nya dengan pembasmi ini. Jika kau pukul, pasti keluar isinya. Kalau keluar isi perutnya berbahaya."jawab suho.

"Emang kenapa?"Tanya kyungsoo yang masih kesal karena hyungnya tidak menyetujui perbuatannya tadi.

"Kau tahu isi perut kecoa kyungsoo?"Tanya suho pelan sambil menyemprotkan sedikit demi sedikit cairan pembasmi ke kecoa.

"Tiidak tahu? Melihat kecoa lagi aku gak mau, apa lagi mencari tahu isi perutnya.. iihhhh"kyungsoo geli dengan kalimat hyungnya itu.

"Ya kau ini.. kau tahu? Didalam perut kecoa terkandung cacing halus. Apabila digencet dan keluar isi perutnya maka cacing-cacing itu akan berhamburan keluar.."jawab suho.

"Lalu?"Tanya kyungsoo yang memegang pundak hyung nya yang sedang jongkok menyemproti kecoa.

Chapter 5 Selesai..

Review guys ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

"_Lalu?"Tanya kyungsoo yang memegang pundak hyung nya yang sedang jongkok menyemproti kecoa._

Chapter 6

Still Author POV

"Lalu.. hei jika kau masih seperti ini aku akan memberimu kecoa"omel suho protes dengan yang dilakukan d.o. Tapi dibenaknya ia suka posisi ini.

"Gak mau.. lanjutkan hyung tadi mau bilang apa…"sahut kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan hyung nya.

"Yehet.. kau tahu kan kecoa hidup ditempat-tempat kotor? Nah oleh karena itulah badan nya dilumuri oleh berbagai jenis bakteri dan kuman penyakit. Apabila digencet sampai keluar isi perutnya, tentu cairan tubuh yang keluar membuat cacing-cacing halus,kuman-kuman bakteri dari tubuh kecoa dapat menyebar dan menempel disekitar nya. dan secara tak kasat mata ia masuk lewat pori-pori manusia.." jawab suho sejelas-jelas nya. terlihat senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah kyungsoo. Ia nampak senang mendengar jawaban hyungnya.

"Waahh daebaakk! Hyung pintar..!"kyungsoo memeluk hyungnya yang sedang jongkok dari belakang.

"Eh kau ini.. sudah, jadilah acara peluk-pelukannya, kau kira kita teletubbies.. hyung mau buang ini, lihat lah sudah 4 kecoa yang keracunan, hahaha"suho mengalihkan perkataan nya karena ia sangat gugup.

"Hehehe maaf hyung, ya sudah buanglah.. aku akan menyapu bagian itu"suho beranjak dan pergi membuang kecoa itu dengan sekop dan kyungsoo lalu menyapu dibawah rak piring itu.

30 menit mereka lalui didapur. Sepertinya suho disini yang banyak bergerak karena ia harus mengejar kecoa-keoa yang ada tanpa memukul nya. sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menyapu bagian yang ia kira kotor. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka mencuci tangan mereka karena debu sepertinya menempel disekitar tangan mereka. Kemudian mereka beristirahat di ruang tamu.

#Latar beralih ke Ruang Tamu.

"Huaaah selesai juga.."suho menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa panjang dan diikuti oleh kyungsoo.

"Hehehe Terima kasih hyung ^^"kyungsoo senang dengan kerja keras mereka pagi menjelang siang ini.

"Ne.. aku juga kyungsoo-ah.."jawab suho juga berterima kasih dengan kyungsoo.

"Drrtt.. drrrt…"bunyi getar handphone terlihat itu milik suho. Suho lalu mengambil miliknya dan ia melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari sang maknae yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke café jam 14.00.

"Siapa hyung?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Itu.. manager nyuruh hyung ikut dengannya jam 2 siang nanti.."suho memakai alasan itu untuk berbohong.

"Ohh.. ini baru jam 11, hyung hari ini kita mau makan apa? Ya ampun aku lupa mereka berempat, coba Tanya hyung, makan siang ini mereka mau apa?"Tanya kyungsoo yang membuat suho kaget. 'kali ini aku mau jawab apa lagi'pikir suho.

"Oh ya.. Chanyeol tadi kirim pesan mereka makan siang diluar.."jawab suho menebak, ya mungkin bisa benar.

"Ohh.. yasudah, sekarang hyung, hyung mau ku masakkan apa?"tawar kyungsoo. Menghadap ke hyung disebelahnya.

"Hmm kau buatkan Sushi saja,Ne?"jawab suho

"Baiklah hyung.. Oh ya kau capek eoh hyung..?"Tanya kyungsoo yang melihat tetesan keringat mengalir di pipi dan leher hyungnya.

"Ya capek sih iya, tapi itu semua terbayar setelah melihat dapur kita benar-benar rapi dan bersih ^^" Jawab suho.

"Mau aku pijitin?"kyungsoo melirik ke suho.

"Tapi kau juga kan capek kyungsoo-ah?"suho heran.

"Aku kan hanya menyapu tadi? Itupun tidak semua ku sapu? Sedangkan kau mengejar kecoa, Mengangkat ini mengangkat itu?"jelas kyungsoo.

"Yasudah silahkan ^^"jawab suho senang akan pengertian dari dongsaengnya ini.

"Hyung ngurep gih.. Tuh ada bantal, jadikan alas buat muka hyung"perintah kyungsoo dan diikuti oleh suho segera. Suho mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa lalu turun ke lantai dan berbaring kemudian membalikan badan nya.

"Baiklah kita mulai ya…"kyungsoo mulai memijit bagian leher suho. Suho merasa sangat rileks. Pijitan itu selesai setelah30 menit kemudian. Dikarenakan kyungsoo melihat hyungnya itu sudah terlelap.

"Hyung? Eh? Tidur ternyata.. Hmm baiklah aku kasih waktu kau satu jam buat tidur hyung, setelah itu kita makan siang, tapi sebelum memasak aku akan memilih baju buatmu untuk pergi.. okay?"kyungsoo mengomel sendirian. Dibelakang suho..

"Hehe maafkan aku ya hyung, kalau aku tahu bahwa kau akan disuruh manager kesana kau tidak akan menyuruh kau hari ini"Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menuju kamar suho.

Kyungsoo melihat baju berserakan dimana-mana 'maknae sama hyung sama saja,berantakan'batin kyungsoo lalu mulai membereskan baju-baju itu dan memilih baju yang cocok untuk hyungnya pergi hari ini.

"Baju kemeja biru ini kelihatan nya cocok untuk hari ini.."pikir kyungsoo.

Setelah memilih pakaian untuk hyungnya, kyungsoo beranjak ke dapur, tentu saja ia akan membuat sushi kesukaan hyung nya. kyungsoo membuat sushi untuk 2 porsi, ya siapa lagi kalau tidak untuk dirinya dan suho.

"Hhehe untung masih ada bahan nya.."kyungsoo membuka lemari es tempat ia menyimpan bahan sushi nya. dan mulai membuat sushi.

1 Jam kemudian..

Chapter 6 selesai..

Review ya Guys ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

_1 Jam kemudian.._

Chapter 7

Still Author POV

#Latar beralih ke ruang tamu dimana Suho tidur

"Hyung? Bangun…"bisik kyungsoo pelan ditelinga hyung nya.

"…."Nothing.

"Hyung.. bangun udah jam setengah 1…"bisik kyungsoo lagi.

"…."Still Nothing.

"HYUNG!"teriak kyungsoo ditelinga hyungnya.

"Waaaaaah"suho kaget membelalakan mata nya dan spontan langsung duduk.

"Maaf hyung, habisnya kau tidak mendengar.. aku sudah membangunkan mu pelan, kau malah tidak dengar.."jelas kyungsoo.

"Ne.. tak apa.."jawab suho.

"Yasudah kalau begitu cuci lah muka, kalau perlu mandi, kau bau.."oceh kyungsoo.

"Eh kau saja belum mandi…?"ledek suho.

"Sudah dong, selesai masak aku bergegas mandi.."jawab kyungsoo.

"Ya baiklah…"suho pasrah.

"Oh ya bajumu sudah kusiapkan diatas kasur, dan jika sudah selesai cepat turun ke bawah dan kita makan.."perintah kyungsoo ke hyung nya.

"Ne Soo-ah.."jawab suho kemudian langsung ke kamar mandi.

'Kau sangat pantas dijuluki Umma kyungsoo-ah..'kata suho dalam hati dan kemudian langsung mandi.

#Latar kembali ke ruang makan

Setelah 15 menit mandi dan berpakaian, suho langsung turun kebawah untuk makan siang..

"…"Kyungsoo mengekspresikan O_O matanya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa kyungsoo-ah?"Tanya suho heran.

"Aku tak salah memilih baju itu untuk hari ini.."kyungsoo senang karena sepertinya ia terpesona melihat hyungnya itu.

"Emang mengapa?"Tanya suho kemudian duduk dikursinya menghadap ke kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat tampan siang ini hyung.."puji kyungsoo pada hyungnya.

"Hehehe gak usah membuat pipiku merah kyungsoo-ah…"suho lalu menyantap makanan yang ada didepan nya dan diikuti oleh kyungsoo.

"Mmmmh ini sangat enak ^^ kau sangat pintar membuatnya kyungsoo.."puji suho balik.

"Ahh hyung ini.. ya sudah cepat habiskan kalau enak.. ini sudah jam 1 lewat…"saran kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh suho.

15 menit setelah makan siang, suho lalu bersiap keluar dan memanaskan motornya..

"Hyung tunggu dulu, aku semprotkan kau parfum dulu.."kyungsoo kemudian menyemprot parfumnya kesegala sisi badan suho.

"Apakah ini tidak berlebihan soo-ah?"Tanya suho.

"Tidaklah hyung.. kan tidak salah kalau kita wangi?"jawab kyungsoo.

"Ya terima kasih ya ^^.. chuu.."suho mencium kening kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat kyungsoo merona dan kaget. Setelah itu hyung nya langsung menaiki motornya.

"Hati-hati hyung…!"kyungsoo berteriak di depan pintu. Dan dibalas senyuman yang paling kyungsoo sukai dari suho. Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian dirumah..

#Latar beralih ke sebuah café

"Hyung! Lama sekali…!"sahut chanyeol memanggil hyungnya yang tengah berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Ya, hyung kau ini.."tambah baekhyun dan suho duduk disana.

"Maaf, di jalan macet.. kalian sih, udah tahu dikota ini macet kalau siang, masih nyuruh aku pergi.. gini deh jadinya telat.."jelas suho.

"Hmmmm Hyung wangi banget.."sahut kai.

"Iya nih, aku tahu!"timpal sehun dengan senyum evil.

"Tahu apa?"jawab suho heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau pergi dengan kemeja hyung? Biasanya dengan kaos?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Iya yah, aku baru nyadar…"timpal chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo yang memilihnya, dia juga yang memakaikan ku parfum.."jawab suho.

"Cieee appa.. Umma paling pinter deh kalau milih baju untuk appa.."sahut sehun menyela.

"Wahh aku yang sekamar dengan kyungsoo hyung juga belum pernah dipilihkan baju atau dipakaikan parfum.. wahh appa.."kai tertawa melihat wajah suho hyung nya yang memerah.

"Cie ciee merah bro mukanya…"sahut baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah ya, pembukaan nya cukup. Jadi apa tujuan kalian mengundang ku ketempat ini?"Tanya suho menatap serius mata mereka.

"Ya membahas tentang ulang tahun umma nanti.."jawab sehun.

"Baiklah apa yang telah kalian rencanakan?"Tanya suho yang mengambil segelas minuman yang ada dimeja yang mereka duduki itu.

"Kami telah membuat rencana yang mungkin cukup membuat umma sakit hati dan mungkin ia akan menangis.."sahut chanyeol yang duduk disebelah hyungnya yang bertanya itu.

"Mwo? Jangan seperti itu…"suho terkejut mendengar synopsis rencana yang diucapkan chanyeol.

"Ahh sudahlah hyung hanya ikuti saja rencana nya…"sahut baekhyun yang mengambil gelas minuman yang dipegang hyungnya.

"Yasudah, apa rencana kalian…?"suho menatap keempat orang itu tajam. Sementara mereka yang ditatap saling menatap. Mereka seperti meyakinkan tentang rencana yang mereka buat. Mungkin 'kalian yakin?' batin mereka saling menatap. Sehun,Kai dan baekhyun secara bersamaan menatap chanyeol, yang mengisyaratkan 'Jelaskanlah chanyeol!' chanyeol mengerti dengan tatapan ketiga orang itu dan mulai menceritakan kepada suho. Suho bingung dengan keempat anak nya (?) ini.

"Jadi pertama…"chanyeol mulai menceritakan rencananya.

Chapter 7 END..

Oh ya maaf kalau ada typo, terkadang author ngelier ngetiknya.. hahaha maklum mau UN,, -_-"

Review ya..

Thank's for review nya… ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : I'm Tired

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^ Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine!

"_Jadi pertama…"chanyeol mulai menceritakan rencananya._

Chapter 8

"Jadi pertama kami memberikan judul pada rencana kami 'Anak Durhaka'.."jawab chanyeol.

"Mwo? Dari judulnya saja seperti itu, kalian ini…"suho langsung merespon judul yang dikatakan chanyeol.

"Sudah hyung dengarlah terlebih dahulu!"sahut kai kesal karena hyungnya ini ngomel mulu.

"Kai…"bisik sehun.

"Maaf hyung, habisnya…"kai meminta maaf pada suho.

"Ne, gwaenchan.."jawab suho langsung. "Lanjutlah chanyeol-ah,"lanjut suho.

"Ya itu judulnya, disini 4 hari lagikan umma ulang tahun tuh.. jadi persiapan nya kita buat dari sekarang, pertama kami berempat yang akan menjadi anak yang durhaka.. kami akan berusaha mencari segala sesuatu kesalahan si umma, bahkan sampai hal terkecil pun kami akan ungkit dan kupas, lalu kami jadikan masalah besar yang akan membuat umma menangis karena tingkah laku kami.."jelas chanyeol.

"Lalu aku? Eotteohkhe?"jawab suho yang menghela nafas dulu sebelum mengatakan itu.

"Hyung disini menjadi seorang appa yang bisa menenangkan umma, appa yang tegas, dan berusaha membuat umma nyaman walaupun kami nanti akan membentaknya.."jawab chanyeol dan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih lalu meminumnya.

"Ada lagi hyung?"Tanya baekhyun yang melirik hyungnya.

"Tidak, kapan rencana ini dimulai? Dan tapi…"jawab suho ragu sambil memutar botol osong yang ada didepannya.

"H-2 hyung, Tapi apa hyung?"Sahut kai sambil menghentikan botol yang diputar hyungnya itu.

"Tapi, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?"Lanjut suho.

"Kurasa tidak hyung, tapi apakah kau setuju hyung?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, tapi aku minta jangan terlalu menyakiti nya.."jawab suho sambil merenungkan yang akan terjadi.

"Appa aku terharu…"sahut sehun menatap dengan puppy eyes.

"Habisnya, rencana nya seram banget…"omel suho. "nah terus bagaimana kita pulang..?"lanjut suho menanyakan tentang pulang.

"Hyung pulang terlebih dahulu, setelah hyung sampai, kirim pesan ke kami. Setelah itu kami akan pulang"jawab chanyeol.

"Ok baiklah, tapi aku jawab apa kalau ditanya 'apa yang manager katakan hyung?'..?"Tanya suho.

"Ya hyung jawab saja, tadi manager bilang bahwa kita diharuskan untuk bekerja keras lagi, karena kita tidak boleh patah semangat kalau tidak memenangkan sesuatu, dan masukan lainnya.."jawab chanyeol spontan.

"Huaaa yeoli pintar.."baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Gamsahamnida baekki"jawab chanyeol lembut.

"Yasudah hyung pulang ya.."suho kemudian bergegas pulang.

"Hati-hati myunie ku sayang…"sahut sehun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari hyungnya.

"Eh anak kecil, itu panggilan hanya dari kyungsoo, kau cukup panggilku appa saja.."suho kesal dan pergi keluar mengenakan kemeja yang wangi.

"Iya appa ku sayang…"teriak sehun dan masuk lagi kedalam café.

Tak terasa mereka mendiskusikan itu selama 45 menit. Suho pulang terlebih dahulu dengan motornya. Sementara yang lain masih menunggu di café. Suho ragu akan rencana yang dibuat oleh anak-anak nya (?).

#Latar beralih ke dorm.

Suho POV

"Tiinnn.."Aku membunyikan klakson. Kulihat kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu.

"Ne hyung , bagaimana?"Tanyanya yang langsung menghampiriku dan mengambil helm yang ku buka.

"Lancar.."jawabku menyembunyikan rahasia yang besar.

"Baguslah…"jawabnya dan masuk ke dorm. Begitupun aku…

"Hyung ganti pakaian mu.. Pakaiannya sudah ku siapkan dikamar.."kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaianku. Padahal ini baru ku gunakan 1 jam yang lalu.

"Apakah aku bau?"tanyaku.

"Tidak hyung.. kemeja mu akan kotor jika kau gunakan seharian ini.."jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"hmm kau ini, baiklah aku akan menggantinya.."aku langsung menuju kamarku. Kulihat telah tersedia pakaian untuk main (?) diranjangku. Tentu saja kyungsoo yang memilihnya. Setelah selesai aku kembali kebawah dan menontn tv.

Kulihat suasana ruang tamu dorm yang bersih nan wangi membuatku selalu nyaman berada disini, ia benar-benar merawat dorm ini. Tak salah kalau ia dijuluki Umma oleh anak-anak.

Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Aku harus mengirim pesan segera.. kalau tidak mereka akan mengamuk padaku.. hahaha untung saja aku ingat. Ok, sudah..., aku merenungkan bagaimana tingkah mereka nanti.. dan aku harus apa? Hah.. kasian lihat kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti itu, dibentak? Sungguh anak durhaka.. pantas saja mereka memberi judul 'Anak Durhaka'. "Hyung.."tegur seseorang yang berhasil mematahkan renunganku tadi.

"Ne kyungsoo-ah?"jawabku. Ya ampun, betapa perhatiannya orang ini kepadaku sampai-sampai ia membawakan itu kepadaku..

"Wahhh"lanjutku melihat apa yang ia bawa..

Chapter 8 END..

Oh ya maaf kalau ada typo, terkadang author ngelier ngetiknya.. hahaha maklum mau UN,, -_-"

Review ya guys..

Thank's for beberapa review nya… ^^


End file.
